The house on the Hill
by frenchy-girl18
Summary: Edward Cullen moves to the town of Fog Falls thinking that nothing extravagent is going to happen. But what happens when he meets the girl that lives on the house on the hill? Will love bloom? What happens when he realizes she isn't quite human?


**A/N: I wanted to notify everyone that continued on to this chapter that the last chapter was just a brief look into the basic plot. In case you get confused. That's all. ****J**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight I wouldn't be here right now**

Chapter

October 5-2009

**EPOV**

I woke up to the soft crunching of gravel underneath the tires of my family's Volvo. I sighed before turning to the window next to me to look at our new hometown. It had beautiful antique stores, lamps, and other town accents but it had eerie feeling cast around it. There were leaves scattered around everything and there was a low fog spread out like an ocean of clear gray smoke.

I banished the thought and pinched the bridge of my nose. I can't say I liked the idea that we were moving. In fact, if I were being honest with myself, I despised the idea. I had just left the school where I was the "it" boy, my friends, and my girlfriend Tanya. Tanya was gorgeous and although I didn't think the relationship was serious, she apparently did. So I let her think that.

I banished my thoughts before I could get too involved into them. That would cause disaster. My mind could be a scary place. I looked out the window of the car. Fog falls was really creepy. Halloween all year round. There was fog on the ground all the time and there was brightly colored autumn leaves from last year making the town look ancient. Imagine what the people are like. I shuddered at the thought.

"Are you alright baby?" my mother asked from the front passenger seat. I saw my father shift his eyes toward me in the rearview mirror. They were filled with concern.

I nodded.

"Well, I'm not. I just had to pick up my wonderful life to move to this town that looks and smells like old people. It's really crappy and I FREAKIN' HATE IT!" my sister Alice screeched from next to me. Alice expressed her feelings unlike me.

Alice was your typical girly girl. Except she wasn't bitchy and she had a unique personality to her. Her short black hair was spiked in all directions and her piercing blue eyes were just brought out by it. She was only 5 feet tall and had pixish features. And although, she was fuming now, she is really one of the sweetest people you'll meet. Alice huffed and turned in her seat accidentally catching her necklaces on the back of the seat. Alice was wearing black skinny jeans, graphic gray-and-purple t-shirt with a vest over it unbuttoned, and lots of silver necklaces. She was really something, my sister.

"Oh shut up will ya'" Emmett, my brother said in a joking tone.

Emmett was my older brother and acted like a younger one. He was constantly playing practical jokes and said highly inappropriate comments all the time. Despite his childish personality, Emmett had a lot of great traits. He was optimistic all the time, was a people person, never complained, and was extremely generous. Unlike Alice, Emmett had dirty blond hair and green eyes with yellow specks near the pupil. He was extremely tall at about 6" 8" feet and had huge build. Football player build. He was wearing a "Hello my name is awesome" t-shirt with simple jeans. Typical Emmett.

"Emmett.." my father warned. Sometimes my father, Carlisle, just didn't want the drama.

My father Carlisle was handsome for his age. He had blue eyes like Alice's except had Emmett's dirty blond hair. Carlisle was a well-known doctor and was recently transferred here due to the amount of deaths caused by diseases here. Carlisle was the best dad you could ever get and had all good traits except for a few minor faults. But they didn't matter.

He looked back up at the road and interlaced his fingers with Esme, my mom.

My mom was one of the sweetest people you will ever meet. She had caramel hair that curved around her shoulders and green eyes. Emmett's and my eyes. She had a small build like Alice and was very pretty. She had a motherly trait about her that instantly made you relax. And she cared about everyone. A real soft spot for feelings. Mothers….

I, Edward Cullen, the middle child was a completely different story. In my opinion, I shared none of the wonderful traits my family had. I was a brooding, ungrateful, rebel teenage son. I had bronze hair that stuck up in a disheveled mess and green emerald colored eyes that were honey gold near the pupil. My skin was pale white and I was average height and my body was toned. Unlike my family, I dressed slightly more punk then them. Today I wore black skinny jeans, a t-shirt with a British flag covering the entire thing, leather jacket, red converse, and my favorite pair of aviator glasses.

I knew it upset my mom to see me like this.

All moody and…lifeless. One of these days, I'll go back to my old self. I just have to feel like that again. Although, I do like the clothes. Maybe I'll keep those.

"We're here", my dad said softly and pulled into the huge white estate my parents bought.

Like the town itself, this house was ancient. It had fog around it too (no surprise), and had excellent craftsmanship. It looked like a seventeenth century mansion with its big gates and huge gardens.

I stepped out of the car cautiously and took off my sunglasses. It was as worst as I thought! The house was so beautiful, Esme would grow attached. I knew it. Then we would be stuck here until we die. Thanks a lot dad!

I sighed.

Then I grabbed my duffle and suitcase and made my way into the house. It was huge!

It had a curving staircase and a huge ass chandelier. The worst part was that…I liked it. It was so ironic that I had to start to like the house in the town I'm supposed to hate.

I could hear faintly Esme and Alice talking about renovating and Carlisle bringing in the stuff. And Emmett calling rooms. Typical.

I slowly walked up the staircase and down the hallway where the bedrooms were. All the doors were ornately carves with huge handles and carvings fit for a king. I kept walking down the hallway.

Then I saw it.

It was a plain brown cherry wood door with a small knob. I turned it open and gasped. This was my room. No doubt about it.

It had dark cherry wood floors, a big queen sized bed with a blood red bed spread with a brown and red canopy, red accents, cherry wood furniture, and the whole west wall was a window. It looked extremely old fashioned, like twentieth century, yet was…me.

I dropped my stuff and closed the door. I plugged in my ipod dock and put my ipod on. Music was my escape. It helped me forget my own life and I was forever grateful.

Then the strains of "Belle of the Boulevard" by Dashboard Confessionals filled the room. I got dressed for sleep and hit the bed…literally.

I just plopped down on the bed. On top of sheets and all.

Then I fell asleep in a dreamless slumber.

**A/N: OMG! I was extremely happy with this chapter. I don't really know why… Anways, I know I'm probably annoying all of you by starting new stories and all but please hang on. Thanks!**

**Review. Luv yous!**


End file.
